Sunshine
by Sparklequeen6428
Summary: Life is an 80 year movie we all live. We all live according to a script called fate and destiny, nothing more. When we find love only if "fate" or "destiny" decides that we do. Since I believe that I love Lloyd, its hard to say that it was fate. Maybe it was more than that...humans though aren't controlled by anything else apparently. Which is good, because I am 0% human.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hi I'm Sunshine, or Claire, or Samantha, or Samie.

Or Crystal Part 1

 _The stage lights shine bright in my eyes as I see one of my squad friends singing/screaming to her new single "Love Myself" and it's reaching the bridge. I stage walk onto stage as the music slows and start to sing the bridge along with her; the chorus starts up again and the entire stadium is singing along with us. The song ends and I feel parts of my blonde hair sticking to the sparkles of sweat across my forehead. I let them gather around my head until I exit the stage and I am greeted with the hugs of my twin sister, Andrea, and parents. They seem so proud of me for performing and hand me a bouquet of roses. While I was happy they were so proud of me, going to England meant the end of the tour, which meant the end of my junior year. After I leave England (which is where I was born), I go to Dance Diggers camp for the rest of the summer. But before I leave I get a chance to spend some time with my boyfriend for two weeks. You know how people always say things about the time you have? How you need to treasure it before it leaves? You need to know how precious time is, even if it is only two weeks._

I give my parents one last hug before I go. My twin sister, Andrea already said goodbye to them and started flirting with some guy in the air port. I smile remembering how Jewel used to flirt nonstop at airports' while Ruby would focus on the task at hand. It's funny how genes work, if you think about it. For example I look like a young version of my mom while my twin looks like a split version of my mom and my dad; she has more mom genes in her though. I sigh as my eyes dance across the airport to find my sister flirting with this one guy who doesn't seem all that interested in her—just the fact that she's blonde and pretty. I get her away from the jerk and start to board the plane with her dragging herself along.

"He was _cuteeee_!" my sister whines as we got to our seats.

"But he wasn't interested in your well being, he was only focused on your looks." I reply calmly as I put my one carry on bag into the overhead.

"You are starting to sound a lot like Ruby, you know." Andrea puts her feet onto the seat and I motion for her to set them on the floor.

"And you are starting to act like Jewel," I smirk at her as I take out my phone.

"In what? Her fabulousness?" she flips her hair to her shoulder and twirls it just like how Jewel would.

"No, how ditsy she was," I say in an innocent way while folding my hands just like how Ruby would. We crack up at our good but obvious our impersonations of our older sisters are.

My two older twin sisters are Jewel Jade Diamond and Ruby Reba Diamond. Ruby was older by 3 minutes, which probably explains why she was so mature and proper compared to Jewel. Jewel was mostly only at places for the ride, so she arrived late. You could think they are alike since the look so much like each other, but as soon as they speak you hear the difference. Ruby is more formal and correct with her sentences and phrases while Jewel…just doesn't have the time to pronounce words correctly, as she says.

Ruby moved to an island not far from Cali and made a resort there. It makes sense since she was vote most likely to succeed in high school. She lives by herself and sometimes with Zane Julien, and I believe he wants to propose to her in a month; Ruby doesn't know anything about, or she just won't tell us anything else. Jewel, however, is telling us all about her life and experience.

Jewel was the twin you would think is a spoiled brat…its kind of true too; if you know her though, you realize it's just because she is trying to be as success in her own way. Ruby was always in the spotlight—she was smart, a model, an actress, and could do anything she wanted to. Jewel however was always second best at everything; she was a B-average student and never was great as an actress as Ruby. She was a better model and fashionista—which got her into the Style and Fashion University of California. She was a genius there, graduating with honors and working at NY fashion week every year; she even went to launch a line in Paris. Since my sister misses her family and gets lonely, I'm spending the month of the September with her. Until then, she keeps us posted on what's going on in her life and everything. Andrea loves it…keeping in touch with her roll model, that is. Me, I love my sister to death, but I would prefer to not respond every single minute to what she does. After all, I am a mini- Ruby.

I see Ania sit next to her twin sister as they share a pair of earphones and listen to one of the songs they did together, Flawless remix maybe. I turn to find Liana and Rachel next to each other speaking about whatever comes to their head. I realize that as I am looking around, I started to bite my lip and rapidly tap my foot. I know that I am anxious to go see Lloyd, the gre-golden ninja…I keep forgetting that he defeat the overlord almost last year. He still flies all around Ninjago to accept the awards. I pull out the nPhone 8c and send Lloyd a quick a message before I put it in airplane mode and power it off.

 _Hey Lloyd!_ _J_ _I just got finished The English part of my tour!_ _J_ _J_ _I got to see my parents and they were so happy to see me dance. I thought they would never be proud of my accomplishment; they even said that they will help pay the tuition if I go to Julliard! I'm spending my first two weeks of summer with you and I'm spending September at my sister's house. How were you?_

We had a long flight, but I have international coverage. I groan, thinking of how long it will be until I was allowed to go on my phone again. Tapping my phone silently, chewing my tongue, folding and squeezing me hand until I hear that we are in a safe territory to take out my phone. I probably whip mine out too fast because it flies to the seat behind us. I hear Vanessa's groan and my brother mutters something. He offers me my phone and I snatch it away.

"Why are you so fidgety with this phone?" my brother asks suspicious. I try to think of a good lie to get out of telling my brother about me planning to secretly stay with Lloyd for two weeks. Before I can say anything, Andrea tells him that I was planning on spending some time with Lloyd. I am about to kill her for telling our older brother about that; I don't have to though cause Anderson yanks at the collar at my shirt before I can get a good grip on Andrea's.

"What…!" he says low and cold. I gasp as he lets go of my shirt and wonder why. Vanessa, my best friend, pulled him into a death-grip and whispers in his ear. His expression softens and he sits down. I give a look of relief and mouth to Vanessa "thanks". She mouths back "your welcome" and snuggles next to Anderson. I forgot to mention—my brother and best friend are dating, but they have their romantic struggles. Speaking of romantics, I pull out my phone to text Lloyd, and seeing that he replied put a smile on my face.

 **Good. Well, I'm kind of hiding from being murdered by my fan girls right now so…it's complicated. But congrats on the Julliard news! Do you need anything for America?**

 _No, not really. But a new songbook would be nice. Maybe one that says L+S in green and gold.*wink wink* ;))_

 **Okay, I get the hint. More fan girls are coming I gotta go. Later babe.**

 _Kk. Love u. 3_

Liana taps me on the shoulder and I jump, "Isn't Lloyd the Green/Gold ninja?"

"Yea…why were you looking at my texts?" I ask lifting one eyebrow.

"I wasn't!" she exclaims throwing up her hands. I give her a look filled with doubt and she explains, "I was looking at your nails when I see 'Kk love u, 3' in 3d blue print."

"Liana, don't stalk Samie," Ania tells Liana in a soothing voice, patting her head like a puppy. "You can forget how naturally creepy she can get, too." She snickers and goes back to her seat.

"I'm not that creepy!" I shout at her as she gives her twin, Rochelle, a signal to annoy me. Rochelle gives a nod and starts to walk in my direction. Before she speaks I interrupt her.

"Both of you guys need to shut your mouths, at least I'm open to tell you who I like." I stare directly at Ania who sticks her tongue at me; Rochelle scowls and goes back to her twin. I decide to rest for the rest of the flight home.

 **A/N: I'm going to stop there…boy I hate my eyes sometimes. I need glasses to read because my eyes got lazy a couple of years ago but since the glasses aren't meant to be worn as much as I wear them (school reasons) so I get headaches and migraines.**

 **Review if you like princesses…or even if you don't.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Hi I'm Sunshine, or Claire, or Samantha, or Samie.

Or Crystal Part 2

"Samie, wake up…Samie….Sam….Samantha…WAKE UP!" Screams my obnoxious older twin in an attempt to wake me up, "We're landing wake up!"

I roll over and adjust myself so I can sleep for a little longer, though its probably only going to be 15 seconds before we land in America. Suddenly, we jerk forward in an attempt to land and I accept the fact that I need to get up. I stretch and hit my sister's cheek, then jokingly push her face away from my hand. This was returned by a sisterly punch in my arm. The plane then lands safely on the runway, and we are all urged to get off. I get all of my carry-on's and quickly text Lloyd.

 _Hiyo! 3 Just landed in Amer', where u at?_

 __"Hey Sam, Jewel's gonna pick me up right now, she could drive you to Lloyd's apartment if you'd like." Andrea says as she points to my older sister.

"Nah, but tell her thanks anyways. I'll see you both tomorrow." I respond honestly and give my sister a hug and wave to my older sister in the distance. At this point, I decide to go look at the terminal for my bags. When I get there however, my phone buzzes with a text:

 **Hey, FYI: I just got all of ur bags, i'm outside. Cant wait to see u! ;) 3**

I smile inwardly as I walk towards the exit. I search the sea of cars to see if I see Lloyd's green mustang . After five minutes of endless searching, I give up and find a quiet corner to call Lloyd. The phone rings 2 times before his voice fills my ears.

"Where are you?" I hear him ask.

"Near exit 3A, I'll start walking by the pole." I reply as I start to walk.

"Oh, I see you, you look like you're freezing!" Lloyd exclaims.

"Yeah…where are you?" I ask. Lloyd's car soon pulls around the corner and I see his hand come out the drivers' window. I roll my eyes as he parks the car near me and gets out.

"I missed you," is the first thing he says as soon as he gets out. I kiss his cheek as he embraces me for a warming hug.

"I missed you, too," I whisper into his ear and hug him harder. We stay like this for a couple of minutes before we decide to get into his car. The scent of Lloyd's car reminds me of what I've missed of him for 5 months. His leather seat smell, mixed in with the smell of his sweat on an old suit, and his cologne; they remind me of what an adult Lloyd is but other smells tell me how he is still intact with his childhood. For example, crayons, pizza bagels, and gummy worms. I turn to see Lloyd stuffing a few gummy worms in his mouth. He turns to me and offers me a few-I take the bag and leave him with the few. I search the bag and eat only the gummy worms that have red or blue parts. At this time, Lloyd has started to drive and we are on the road. We stay silent for a few minutes until the bag runs out of all my favorite worms. I groan and place the bag beside me. Lloyd looks at the bags and chuckles to himself.

"What?" I ask.

"You would think that someone in the world would've been able to teach you to eat all the gummy bears" he responds.

I smile at him, "They could if I'd let them, but no one can change me without my say so…that's a good song lyric, I'll have to remember that."

"By the way, I have a present for you." Lloyd gasps and takes out a present. I unwrap it to find a book with a book cover that has a gold and sparkling S and a neon green L dusted with dull yellow specks. A smile forms on my lips as I open the book and find a note inside:

 **Dear Goldengirl,**

 **I think you've already gotten a million of these little note's in each of my gifts, but writing them makes me feel like this isn't an object that I got at a store to suite your personal needs. Rather, its a symbol of a point in time of our history, and that they really come from my heart.**

 **Love,**

 **Muscles**

Lloyd pulls up to store and was about to put on his sunglasses before I kissed his jaw and thanked him for my gift. He smiles and gets out the car and I follow him.

As we walk in I start to look for makeup wipes (we're at a drugstore) while Lloyd gets some pills for a sickness he has. I finally locate them and walk to the cash register, but I notice that there are no employes here in this store at all. I then see all the lights flicker periodically. The lights totally lose their life, as the ceiling then forms a dark cloud. The clouds make there way down, causing me to lose my ability to breathe. All I feel as I lose conscious are strong arms dragging me somewhere.

My conscious then finally accepts the darkness and I feel nothing.

A/N: **I feel accomplished, I had writers block for like eight? months and listening to Rihanna's Work just made me feel like working in this. Also school is almost over meaning I can finally get some rest.**

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

I am discontinuing all of my stories on this account. For it is not exactly the kind of story I am interested in writing.

However, I will be making one combined story about the ninjas in highschool with all the same OC's. So you can look forward to that.

As for this story, it is up for adoption if anyone wants to use it, just give credit to my OC's.


End file.
